Kabuli mese
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Non-magic, drarry, kisregény. Két önkéntes katona titkos és viharos kapcsolata az afgán félsivatagban.
1. Chapter 1

**Cím: **Kabuli mese

**Korhatár: **18+

**Párosítás: **Drarry

**Műfaj/kategória: **non-magic**, **angst,dráma, háborús, kisregény

**Figyelmeztetések: **slash, erotikus tartalom, brutalitás, öldöklés, őrület, szereplő halála, enyhén OOC karakterek, vulgáris szavak használata

**Megjegyzés.: **Az egész történet visszaemlékezésszerű, ezért E/1-ben íródott. A cselekmény 2002 augusztusa és 2005 nyara között játszódik, nagyobb ugrásokkal.

**Tartalom: **Két önkéntes katona titkos és viharos kapcsolata az afgán félsivatagban.

**Kikötés: **a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Szereplők: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Perselus Piton, Lucius Malfoy, stb.

**Kabuli mese **

Volna csak enyém az ég köntöse,  
arannyal hímzett ezüstszínű fény,  
az ég kék, sötét s szürke köntöse,  
melyben az éj jár s a hajnal s a fény,  
azt teríteném lábaid elé;  
de minden kincsem csak az álmaim;  
álmaim terültek lábaid elé;  
lépj lágyan: amin jársz: az álmaim.

/William Butler Yeats: Az ég köntöse, Szabó Lőrinc fordítása/

**Harry**

2001. szeptember 11. Talán életem legmeghatározóbb napja volt. Ugyanúgy kezdődött, mint akkoriban az összes többi közönséges nap, kivéve, hogy a szüleim épp nem voltak a városban, mert üzleti útra mentek. Emlékszem, hogy nagyon üres volt nélkülük a ház. Alig vártam, hogy újra hazajöjjenek, mert rossz volt reggelente egyedül kelni, s este lefeküdni. Jó, igaz, nem voltam már gyerek a huszonkét évemmel, de szerettem, ha a közelemben vannak. Hiányzott a körükben érzett biztonság, annak ellenére, hogy anyám aggódása néha az agyamra ment, de pont így volt jó. S noha ebből eredően voltak apró súrlódások, mégsem akartam még elköltözni, mert hát az ember szereti a megszokott dolgokat, amik megadják az élete értelmét. A Columbia Egyetem harmadéves joghallgatója voltam, így elodázhattam a saját lábamra állást, legalábbis eddig a napig.

A házunk a Central Park közelében volt, így minden reggel lementem a tóhoz a kedvenc helyemre. Azonban aznap későn ébredtem, ezért a szokásos reggeli sétám elmaradt. Magamra kapkodtam a ruháimat, s elindultam az egyetemre. Szerencsére a metró hamar eljuttatott az úti célomhoz.

Mikor beértem, Hermione már várt egy jó nagy adag kávéval és szendvicsekkel. Ron persze ott lebzselt mellette, kihagyva az óráit a mérnöki karon, s szokásához híven csapta neki a szelet. Nem érte fel ésszel, hogy hiába próbálkozik, mert a lány mindkettőnket csak barátnak tekintett.

Ronhoz hasonlóan én sem voltam túl szerencsés a kapcsolatok terén. Sem a lányokkal, sem a fiúkkal. Mert mindent ki kellett próbálnom, megízlelnem, megtapasztalnom. Így próbálkoztam mindkét nemmel, de mindegyik alkalommal nagyon megégettem magam. Nem igazán voltam tisztában a nemi identitásommal, így elég kaotikus volt minden. Sokszor az érzelmeim hadakoztak a józan eszemmel, így nem egyszer én gátoltam meg, hogy komolyra forduljanak a dolgok, mert megtetszett egy másik fiú, vagy éppen lány, s kiléptem az aktuális kapcsolatból. Nem tudtam, mit akarok, míg meg nem ismertem Chót. Egy kínai származású lány volt, gyönyörű, fekete szemekkel és hajjal. Minden tökéletesnek tűnt, teljesen beleestem, s akkor úgy éreztem, nem kell más, de csak kihasznált. Azóta nem nagyon próbálkozom, de nem is nagyon van senki, aki tetszene, így inkább a tanulásra koncentrálok, és várok. Talán egyszer megtalál az, akit nekem rendeltek.

Az aznapi első előadás Lupin professzorral volt, politológia. Két és fél óra politikatörténet. Maga az anyag nem túlzottan volt érdekes, de a tanár magyarázatai figyelemfelkeltőek és lényegre törőek voltak. Ron persze bealudt a felénél, hangosan horkolva. Lupin rosszallóan rázta meg a fejét, de Hermione sípcsontrúgása csodákra volt képes, így vörös hajú barátom az előadás hátralévő részét unottan könyökölve töltötte. Hát igen, ez az anyag messze állt a géptantól. Szerencsére túlélte.

Az előadás végeztével úgy döntöttünk, hogy elmegyünk a könyvtárba, mert a délutáni óránkhoz még szükség volt néhány anyagra. De mikor kiléptünk, észrevettük, hogy mindenki felbolydult, mint a méhek a kaptárban. Fogalmunk sem volt, hogy mi történt, ezért megkérdeztük a közelben lévő Oliver Woodot, aki a lépcsőn ülve izgatottan pötyögött a laptopján, miközben valakivel telefonon beszélgetett. Elmondta, hogy az egyik haverja most hívta. A srác látta, amint utasszállítók csapódnak a World Trade Center ikertornyaiba. A laptopon a CNN adása ment, ami folyamatosan erről tudósított.

Teljesen ledöbbentünk. Megtámadtak minket? De hát ki és miért? Aztán hírek érkeztek a Pentagon elleni támadásról is. Nem tudtuk felfogni, mert azt hittük, ez nem velünk történik. Hihetetlen volt, mikor újra és újra megmutatták a képeket. Hosszú ideig csak ültünk a gép körül, és bámultuk a híreket némán. Bár nem mindenki volt ilyen csendes. Amikor megkaptuk a híreket arról, hogy mely gépek csapódtak be, kitört a fejetlenség. Néhányan kiabálni és jajveszékelni kezdtek. A hozzátartozóikat siratták, akik a pillanat törtrésze alatt égtek halálra. A borzalom csendje borult a folyosóra.

Hosszú ideig csak a hírbemondó hangja hallatszott, majd megcsörrent a mobilom. Édesanyám volt az. Felálltam, és arrébb mentem, hogy senkit se zavarjak, majd fogadtam a hívást. Kétségbeesetten szólt bele a kagylóba, s az összes szava belém égett, mert azok voltak az utolsók. Negyedórával később a United Airlines 93-as járata, amelyet, mint később kiderült, a Fehér Háznak akartak vezetni a terroristák, Pennsylvania államban egy Shanksville melletti mezőn lezuhant. Ez lett a szüleim örök nyughelye. Csak álltam ott, s nem tudtam mozdulni.

Arra eszméltem, hogy valaki vízzel locsolja az arcomat. A padlón feküdtem, valószínűleg elájulhattam. Nehézkesen felültem, s elmondtam barátaimnak, hogy mi történt. A végén az egész zokogásba fulladt. Azt akartam, hogy ez a rémálom ne velem történjen. Azt kívántam, hogy ez csak egy forgatókönyvíró legújabb szerzeménye legyen, egy film, ami kasszasiker lesz. De nem az volt, mert ezeket a képkockákat kőkeményen az élet írta, fájó sebeket ejtve egy biztonságosnak, bevehetetlennek hitt ország egóján.

A következő napok teljesen összemosódtak. Ron és Hermione próbáltak valamelyest lelket önteni belém, de nem igazán sikerült összeszedni magam. Az idő zömében a házban járkáltam, mint egy holdkóros, nem találva a helyemet. Céltalannak éreztem magam, üresnek.

Közben a politikai helyzet semmit sem csitult, egész Amerika bosszúért kiáltott. Én is köztük voltam. Megtudtuk, hogy az egészet egy szaudi milliárdos fia, Oszama bin Laden tervelte ki és hajtatta végre; több évig készültek e szörnyű tettre. Fellángolt bennem a gyűlölet, tenni akartam valamit ellene. Azt akartam, hogy az a szemét megbűnhődjön. Aztán kiderült, hogy nagy valószínűséggel az al-Kaida nevű terrorszervezet bújtatja Afganisztánban. Bush elnök háborút hirdetett a közép-ázsiai ország ellen. Rögtön tudtam, mit kell tennem, vagyis, helyesebben, akkor azt hittem, hogy tudom.

Rövidesen a tengerészet egyik toborzóirodájában találtam magam, egy tollal és egy jelentkezési lappal a kezemben. Hermione és Ron velem tartottak. Kicsi gyerekkorunk óta mindent együtt csináltunk, bár most megpróbáltam őket lebeszélni róla, de nem tágítottak. Így hát a jelentkezés után két héttel bevonultunk a haditengerészet nevadai kiképzőközpontjába, s megkezdődött kilenc hónapos felkészítésünk.

Teljesen más volt, mint egy tárgyalóterem. Itt nem a szavak, hanem a fegyverek és a fizikai teljesítmény beszélt. Megkaptuk a tengerészet legkeményebb kiképzőtisztjét, Perselus Pitont. Valamiért az első perctől fogva ki nem állhatott minket. Undokul méregetett mindhármunkat, mintha kevesebbet értünk volna a többi zöldfülűnél. Ennek ellenére nem lehetett panasza ránk, mert még Ron is kitűnően teljesített, de kiváltképp Hermione, akinek legalább olyan jól ment a fegyverhasználat, mint egy törvénykönyv teljes bemagolása. De még Ron is a várakozásomon felül teljesített. Én meg csak úsztam az árral. Pitont ez persze irritálta, s folyamatosan kritizálta a munkámat, de engem ez cseppet sem zavart, sőt, inkább szórakoztatott. Vitáink újra színt vittek a bennem tátongó ürességbe, s ez újra tudatosította bennem, hogy élek. A kilenc hónap leteltével rögtön Afganisztánba vezényeltek minket egy teljes évre, a Kabul mellett felépített katonai központba, ahol megkezdődött életem egy teljesen új időszaka.

* * *

Már négy hónapja itt voltam ebben a számomra oly különös országban. Ez egy teljesen más világ, mint amit eddig valaha is ismertem. Kaftánba öltözött férfiak, s kendőkbe bugyolált nők járkálnak mindenütt, mint az Ezeregy éjszaka meséiben. Az helyiek gyanakodva méregettek bennünket, mert nem illettünk ide. Mindenben különböztünk, amiben ember különbözhet az embertől. Mások a motivációink, a céljaik és az értékrendünk. Ezeket a dolgokat hamar megtanultam, mert máskülönben képtelenség túlélni.

Kabul Afganisztán fő- és legnépesebb városa. Ebből adódóan jelentős kulturális és gazdasági központ, bár fejlődését folyamatosan visszavetik a fel-fellángoló harcok. Ez a mostani a legnagyobb, amit valaha ez ellen a nemzet ellen indítottak. Fekvését tekintve az ország keleti részén található, mintegy ezernyolcszáz méteres magasságban, egy szűk völgyben, beékelődve a Hindukus hegyei és a Kabul-folyó közé.

Hihetetlen látványt nyújtanak a Hindukus hófödte vonulatai, vöröses-feketén fodrozódó lankái. A völgyből nézve hatalmas óriásként magasodik a város fölé, éberen vigyázva annak lakóit. S bár nem volt sok idő a nézelődésre, mert nem azért voltunk itt, de ezt nem lehetett nem észre venni.

A harcok folyamatosan zajlottak. Amikor információkat kaptunk bin Laden tartózkodási helyéről, azonnal lecsaptunk. Perselus Piton parancsnoknak is ugyanolyan volt, mint amit a kiképzésen már megszoktunk: kíméletlen, precíz és pontos. Soha sem hibázott. Most némi szünetet engedélyezett, így a bázison tébláboltunk.

Az udvaron ücsörögtem cigit pöfékelve, mert még a kiképzés alatt erre is rászoktam, s rezignáltan bámultam az arra járókat. Hamar eluntam magam. Már indultam volna, hogy bekapjak valamit, mikor csapatszállító járművek álltak meg az udvaron. _Újoncok _– húzódott vigyorba a szám. Az egyenruhájukból ítélve mindannyian britek voltak. Végre valami érdekes. Új emberek, új lehetőségek. Máris jobb kedvem lett.

Közben láttam, hogy Hermione és Ron is közeledik. Vörös hajú barátom arcán gyanúsan bárgyú mosoly játszott, barátnőm pedig kissé kapkodónak tűnt. Ahogy jobban végig néztem rajtuk, észrevettem, hogy mindkettejük egyenruhája gyűrött, méghozzá nem is kicsit. Minden azonnal világossá vált, s vigyorom kiszélesedett. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ma már senki nem ronthatja el a jókedvemet, de mint mindig, most is tévedtem.

– Mit vigyorog, Potter? – Piton hangja úgy csapott, mint egy korbács.

Azonnal vigyázzba vágtam magam, de szokás szerint csak egy szúrós pillantásra méltatott. Őt a britek parancsnoka, Lucius Malfoy követte. A férfi még Pitonnál is kibírhatatlanabb volt.

– Hát maguk meg hogy néznek ki? – förmedt a zsíros hajú szemét most Ronra meg Hermionéra. – Tűnjenek a szemem elől, és azonnal szedjék rendbe magukat!

– Igenis, uram!

Indultam volna utánuk, de a parancsnok megállított. A megszokottnál egy árnyalattal talán még hidegebb volt a hangja.

– Potter, maga marad!

– Igen, uram! – Kelletlenül léptem mellé.

Közben az újoncok lekászálódtak a kocsikról, és felsorakoztak a két katonai vezető előtt. Kissé feszengve álltam valamivel távolabb tőlük. Eszembe jutott, mit éreztem az idekerülésem napján. Félelemmel vegyes izgatottság, talán így tudnám jól összefoglalni. Végignéztem a „benjaminokon", ahogy a zöldfülűeket magunk között neveztük. Mindannyian átlagos katonák voltak, körülbelül hasonló korúak, mint én. Már majdnem lemondóan sóhajtottam egyet, mikor hirtelen megláttam egy szürke szempárt, ami egy szőke fiúhoz tartozott. Áthatóan figyelt engem, már szinte zavaróan. A hideg végig futott a hátamon, s enyhén megborzongtam. Utoljára Chónál éreztem ilyesmit, ami már nagyon régen volt. Jobban megnézve a srácot, az határozottan emlékeztetett valakire. A szeme, a haja és az arca is, mintha már láttam volna valahol, de nem tudtam rájönni, hogy mikor, vagy milyen körülmények között.

Közben Lucius Malfoy beszélni kezdett, megszakítva egymás szemrevételezését, mert tulajdonképpen azt csináltuk. Flörtöltünk. De a hideg hangra elkapta a tekintetét, és a pillanatnak rögtön vége szakadt.

– Üdvözlöm önöket a bázison! Kérem, véssék az eszükbe, hogy ez nem egy vakáció, hanem egy éles hadjárat, ezért viselkedjenek igazi katonákhoz méltóan. Egy óra múlva jelentkezzenek nálam.

– Igen, uram! – tisztelegtek.

A férfi csak biccentett, majd észrevettem, hogy vett egy gúnyos vigyort a szürke szempár tulajdonosára, majd távozott. Nem értettem a dolgot, de nem is volt rajta időm gondolkodni, mert Piton odavetette.

– Kísérje el őket a keleti szárnyba! – adta ki az utasítást.

– Igenis!

– Gyertek!

Elindultam a hálókörletek felé. Egy darabig csendben ballagtunk, majd az egyik katona, egy sötétbarna hajú lány lépett mellém.

– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte.

– Harry James Potter – válaszoltam kurtán. – Téged?

– Pansy Parkinson. De a barátaim csak Kétkezűnek szólítanak.

– Miért?

– Mert általában mindig két mordállyal lövöldöz – válaszolt helyette egy fekete srác. – Blaise Zambini vagyok, a csapat felcsere. Volt kin gyakorolni – vigyorgott Pansyre.

– Csak szeretek veszélyesen élni.

– Amerika melyik részéről jöttél? – szólalt meg első ízben iménti szemezésem tárgya.

Most már a hangja is ismerősnek tűnt, de még mindig nem ugrott be.

– New Yorkból – válaszoltam.

– Ó, szóval egy new yorki hazafi, aki fitogtatni akarja, hogy milyen nagy legény. Igazam van?

Villámcsapásként ért a felismerés. Ugyanaz a hideg hang és arisztokratikus arc. i_Hogy a fenébe nem jöttem rá rögtön?/i _Szakasztott Lucius Malfoy volt. El sem lehetett téveszteni.

– Fogalmad sincs, hogy miért vagyok itt, Malfoy!

– Nocsak? Még a nevemet is tudod? Gyorsan terjednek itt a hírek, srácok?

– Nem kell nagy ész hozzá, mert pontosan olyan tenyérbe mászó képed van, mint annak a nagyra nőtt albínó görénynek. Eltaláltam?

– Most meg mi a fene bajod van? Csak vicceltem!

– Neked ez az egész vicces? Azt hiszed, hogy örömömben vagyok itt? – taszítottam a körlet falához dühödten.

– Hagyd békén, vagy megemlegeted! – Két pisztoly nyomódott az arcomnak.

A Blaise nevű srác nem viccelt. Ez a lány tényleg baromi agresszív.

– Mi folyik itt?

Piton. Mindig a legjobbkor képes megjelenni.

– Semmi – engedtem el a szőke gallérját.

– Semmi – ismételte a parancsnok vontatottan, mintha megkérdőjelezte volna az épelméjűségemet.

– Csak nem bír magával, uram. Kicsit túlfűtött. – Majdnem felnyársaltam a szememmel a szőkét.

_Túlfűtött! _ Úgy éreztem, hogy felrobbanok, és mindjárt megfojtom. Ez játszik velem a felettesem előtt, aki nem éppen kedvel, és még képes mosolyogni is hozzá! Ha a kezem közé kerül, biztosan megölöm. Persze, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy mást fogok vele tenni.

– Potter, a perverzióit, ha lehet, tartsa a szobájában!

– Igen, uram!

Dühömben elvörösödtem. Az arcom szinte égett a szégyentől. Ő pedig csak kihívóan vigyorgott.

– Hogy hívják? – fordult hozzá Piton.

– Draco Abraxas Malfoy, uram!

– Akkor ön bizonyára Malfoy parancsnok fia. – A dög hangja most szabályszerűen hízelgő volt.

Majdnem helyben elhánytam magam az undortól. A kifejezés az arcomra is kiülhetett, mert a szürke szemek huncutul villantak.

– Úgy látom, Potter rosszul van, uram. Talán el kéne küldeni a gyengélkedőre.

– Azt hiszem, igaza van. Menjen Madam Pomfreyhoz, Potter. A többit elintézem.

– Igenis – sziszegtem gúnyosan.

Dühömben legszívesebben szétvertem volna valamit, de nem volt mit, így a kantinban beszélgető Ronon és Hermionén töltöttem ki a dühömet, amit nem igazán tettek zsebre. Csak késő éjszaka tudtam elaludni, mert mindig ő járt a fejemben. Dühödten próbáltam elhessegetni, de nem ment. Végül nyugtalanul aludtam el, egy meztelen, hófehér bőrű Malfoyról álmodva.

* * *

Csatározásaink szünet nélkül folytatódtak tovább, bár ez teljesen más volt, mint Piton esetében. Ennek volt valamilyen szintű erotikus töltése. Olyan érzésem volt, mintha direkt provokálni akarna, én pedig a tudtomon kívül belementem a játékba. Élveztem azt, ahogy a szavai hatottak rám. Minden porcikám bizsergett. De egyéb módon nem közeledtünk. Egyrészt, mert nem lehetett, másrészt meg nem találtam sok értelmét. Viszont azt nem vettem számításba, hogy őt nem nagyon érdeklik a szabályok.

Egyik este éppen zuhanyoztam egy fárasztó bevetés után, mikor hallottam, hogy valaki bejön. Ez még nem lett volna szokatlan, de aztán nem érzékeltem több mozgást, így elhúztam a fülke ajtaját, hogy megnézzem magamnak az illetőt. Malfoy volt az. Nem volt rajta más, csak egy szál törülköző a derekán.

– Mi van, tán elromlott a zuhany felétek? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, hogy elrejtsem zavaromat.

– Nem. Csak itt volt kedvem fürdeni – jött a frappáns válasz.

– Akkor fürödj – húztam el az ajtót, de megállította a mozdulatot.

Visszarántotta és beállt mellém. Nem vettem észre, mikor dobta le a törülközőt, mert teljesen meztelenül állt előttem. Kábultságomat kihasználva behúzta a nyílászárót maga mögött, majd közelebb lépett, én meg hátra.

– Félsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Tőled? Eszemben sincs.

– Akkor?

– Mit akarsz, Malfoy?

– Mondtam már, fürdeni. – Még mindig értetlenül néztem rá. – Hm... Nem mondtam volna? – vágott elgondolkodó képet. – Veled.

– Ezt mégis, hogy képzeled?

– Megmutatom. – Hozzám lépett, és magához húzta a fejem.

Kérés nélkül hatolt be a számba. Határozottan, szenvedélyesen. Közben az egész testét az enyémnek nyomta. Hirtelen nem tudtam gondolkodni, csak dermedten álltam a falnak préselődve, s tétován viszonoztam a csókot. Lágyan ízlelgettem szorgosan járó nyelvét, élvezve kellemes ízét. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy mit is csinálunk éppen, és eltoltam magamtól.

– Mit csinálsz? És ha valaki bejön?

– Nem fog zavarni senki. Gondoskodtam róla.

– De akkor is... Én...

– Te?

– Ezt nem tehetjük.

– Miért is? Pedig, ahogy látom, tetszik a dolog – simogatta meg éledező hímtagomat.

Már ettől az egy érintéstől majdnem szétdurrantam. Ő csak mosolygott, majd a nyakamat vette kezelésbe. Tétován kaptam a fülcimpája után, hogy bekapcsolódjam a játékba. A dolog odáig fajult, hogy a nedves padlón kötöttünk ki, teljesen egymásba gabalyodva. A végén zihálva álltunk fel. Vágytól égő szemekkel néztünk egymásra, s már épp kezdtük volna újra, mikor valaki három rövidet kopogtatott az ajtón. Megdermedtem. Draco azonban belecsókolt a nyakamba, és a fülembe suttogott.

– Ez a jelzés. Mennem kell. Senkinek ne beszélj erről.

Döbbenten néztem, ahogy elhagyja a fürdőt. Csak percekkel később tértem magamhoz. Immár bebizonyosodott, amit a lelkem mélyén már talán korábban is sejtettem: nem a mellek, hanem a farkak hoznak lázba. Egy Ronéhoz hasonló bárgyú vigyorral tértem nyugovóra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

Az évszázad egyik legnagyobb tragédiája. Így jellemezték a brit lapok 2001. szeptember 11-ét. Én magam nem tartottam annak. Egyszerűen csak az amerikai önhittség megdöntése volt. Így nem is túlzottan hatott meg a dolog, nem úgy az épp itthon tartózkodó apámat. Nem látott a dühtől. Rögtön az összes, ahogy ő nevezte, arab féreg halálát akarta. Gyűlölte őket. Engem nem érdekelt a pusztítás gondolata. Számomra közömbösek voltak Amerikával és Bushsal együtt, egyszerűen nem hatott meg. Apámat persze ez a dolog nem érdekelte, mint ahogy soha semmi, amit én akartam, így hamarosan egy önkéntes katonákat kiképző központban találtam magam.

Szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy néhány barátom is velem tartott. Mind egy osztályba jártak velem a középiskolában, és akkoriban Crack és Monstro kivételével mindannyian az Oxfordra jártunk. De hirtelen a nyugodt egyetemista és munkás hétköznapokból egy kemény kiképzésen találtuk magunkat, ahol persze apám egyik barátja, McNair volt a kiképzőtiszt. Kemény edzésben részesített minket, sokszor összeesésig dolgoztatva. Apám folyamatosan ott volt, míg ki nem küldték az afgán frontra. Csalóka módon, mintha elismerést láttam volna a szemében a megszokott undor helyett, mikor rám nézett, de nem volt igazi. Ugyanúgy lenézett, az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy próbált elégedettnek látszani, elvégre azt csináltam, amit mondott, szófogadó pincsikutya módjára, mint általában mindig.

A kiképzés lejártával rögtön Afganisztánba vittek minket, a Kabul melletti brit-amerikai összevont táborba. Ez, előre láthatóan, két év poklot jelentett. Sokáig tartott az út mire megérkeztünk, de végül lefékeztek a minket szállító autók, s elkezdődött életem legviharosabb időszaka, ami szó szerint értendő.

Mikor felsorakoztunk apám és Perselus Piton parancsnok előtt, rögtön megláttam. Kócos, mindenfelé meredező sötét haj, smaragdszín szemek. Csak bámultam a körülbelül velem egyidős srácot, amit ő is észrevett. Percekig mustráltuk egymást, mígnem az apám szokás szerint elrontott mindent. Azonnal elkaptam a szemem a zöld íriszekről azért, hogy a zsarnok hideg szavait meghallgassam. Sajnos, a saját bőrömön tanultam meg, hogy nem szabad máshová figyelni, ha hozzád beszél, így hát nem kísértettem a sorsot, mert nem lett volna rest a barátaim előtt megalázni.

Egyre jobban gyűlt bennem a düh, mígnem elindultunk leendő szállásunk felé. Pansy és Blaise szóba elegyedtek az ismeretlen fiúval, de én még mindig az apám miatt fortyogtam, így csak később kapcsolódtam be.

– Amerika melyik részéről jöttél? – kérdeztem közömbösnek szánt hangon, de közben meg mindent tudni akartam róla.

Láttam rajta, hogy furcsán méreget, de azért válaszolt.

– New Yorkból.

– Ó, szóval egy new yorki hazafi, aki fitogtatni akarja, hogy milyen nagy legény. Igazam van? – Nem tudtam, miért gúnyolódom vele. Talán, így akartam imponálni, de érzékenyen érinthette, mert lobbanó dühvel nézett rám, s mintha felismerés csillant volna a szemében.

– Fogalmad sincs, hogy miért vagyok itt, Malfoy! – köpte.

Döbbenetet éreztem, de nem mutattam, hanem tovább dühítettem.

– Nocsak? Még a nevemet is tudod? Gyorsan terjednek itt a hírek, srácok?

– Nem kell nagy ész hozzá, mert pontosan olyan tenyérbe mászó képed van, mint annak a nagyra nőtt albínó görénynek. Eltaláltam?

– Most meg mi a fene bajod van? Csak vicceltem!

– Neked ez az egész vicces? Azt hiszed, hogy örömömben vagyok itt? – taszított a folyosó falához.

– Hagyd békén, vagy megemlegeted! – nyomott Pansy két pisztolyt az arcához.

– Mi folyik itt? – hallottam meg egy hideg hangot.

Az amerikaiak parancsnoka, Perselus Piton volt az.

– Semmi – mondta a fekete hajú srác.

– Semmi – ismételte a parancsnok vontatottan, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne.

Már nem emlékszem, hogy milyen gúnyos megjegyzéseket tettem még, de pontosan látom magam előtt a dühtől kipirult arcát, ahogy lejárattam a felettese előtt. Szavaim a saját testi reakcióimat visszhangozták, amiket rá vetítettem ki. Én éreztem magam túlfűtöttnek. Legszívesebben ott helyben letepertem volna, de nem lehetett. Mikor elviharzott, kissé nyugtalan lettem, de tudtam, hogy rengeteg esélyem lesz megkapni őt.

Mindig is a férfiakat szerettem, ebben nem volt átmenet. S habár sok csinos lány lebzselt körülöttem, de igazán soha sem érdekeltek, egy-két rövidebb kalandot eltekintve. A férfiak teljes mértékben előnyt élveztek nálam. A nemi beállítottságomról senki nem tudott, még a barátaim se, nem kockáztathattam. Az anyám ugyan megértette volna, de az apám... Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy ott helyben lelőne, ha kiderülne, hogy az ő makulátlan fiacskája éjjelente farkakkal álmodik.

* * *

Nem telt el nap, hogy ne sóvárogtam volna utána. Szinte már belepusztultam abba, hogy csak nézem, de nem érinthetem, mintha egy gát lett volna köztünk, ami csak akkor nyílt ki, mikor vitatkoztunk egymással. Láttam, hogy élvezi a dolgot, így tovább hergeltem minden alkalommal, felszítva szívének tüzét. Éreztem, hogy ő is ugyanazt akarja, így egyik este Pansy segítségét kértem. Azt mondtam neki, hogy egy lánnyal van dolgom, s szeretném, ha falazna nekem, s ő megtette.

Mikor megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy egyedül van, bementem Harry után a fürdőbe. Először csak néztem a félig átlátszó műanyag ajtón keresztül. Meghallhatott valamit, mert egyszer csak félrehúzta. Ott állt csuromvizesen és kívánatosan. Akkor már alig bírtam visszatartani magam, de persze, kérette magát.

– Mi van, tán elromlott a zuhany felétek? – vetette oda gúnyosan, de látszott rajta, hogy zavarban van, amit jó jelnek vettem.

– Nem. Csak itt volt kedvem fürdeni – válaszoltam flegmaságot tetetve.

– Akkor fürödj. – El akarta húzni az ajtót, de én visszatartottam.

Beléptem mellé, mire hátrálni kezdett.

– Félsz? – kérdeztem gúnyosan.

– Tőled? Eszemben sincs.

– Akkor?

– Mit akarsz, Malfoy?

– Mondtam már, fürdeni. – Még mindig értetlenül nézett rám. – Hm... Nem mondtam volna? – vágtam elgondolkodó képet. – Veled.

– Ezt mégis, hogy képzeled?

– Megmutatom. – Odaléptem, és magamhoz húztam.

Éreztem, hogy megfeszül, de nem túlzottan érdekelt. Behatoltam a szájába. Nem ellenkezett. Körkörösen vizsgáltam végig az édes száj belsejét. Először semmi reakció nem érkezett, majd éreztem, hogy puhatolódzva végigsimít egy tétova nyelv az enyémen, majd hirtelen ellökte a fejem.

– Mit csinálsz? És ha valaki bejön?

– Nem fog zavarni senki. Gondoskodtam róla.

– De akkor is... Én...

– Te?

– Ezt nem tehetjük.

– Miért is? Pedig, ahogy látom, tetszik a dolog.

Elpirult, ami egyértelműen jelezte a győzelmemem. Teljesen a falhoz nyomtam, hogy éledező férfiasságom az övéhez érjen, eloszlatva a maradék kételyt is benne. A végén a padlón kötöttünk ki egymás kényeztető karjaiban, kielégítve a másik rejtett vágyait. Zihálva váltunk szét, s továbbra is kívánósan néztünk egymásra.

Ekkor hirtelen kopogtattak, háromszor röviden, ami figyelmeztetett, lejárt az időnk.

– Ez a jelzés. Mennem kell. Erről senkinek se beszélj! – mondtam még neki egy csók kíséretében, majd elhagytam a fürdőt.

Teljesen bezsongtam. Alig bírtam elaludni, így hosszú órákig csak feküdtem, mígnem elragadott egy gyönyörű álom.

* * *

Hónapok teltek el az ehhez hasonló találkákkal, miközben a harcok folytatódtak. Egyre jobban kezdett eldurvulni a dolog, mert a városban járva már nem lehettél biztos benne, hogy ki emel rád fegyvert. Férfitól, nőtől, gyerektől egyaránt érkezhetett a golyó. Az al-Kaida nem válogatott az eszközökben.

Egyik délután közös feladatot kaptunk Harryék csapatával. Be kellett hatolnunk egy házba, ahol al-Kaida tagok laktak. Ez az incidens jelentette őrületem kezdetét. Nemsokára meg fogjátok tudni, miért.

Az egész a város egyik legzsúfoltabb piacán kezdődött, mivel éppen ott haladtunk át. Az al-Kaida fegyveresei szabályszerűen rajtunk ütöttek, valószínűleg megneszelték az ellenük készülő akciót, így nem várták meg, hogy odaérjünk, hanem elébünk jöttek. Azonban az ellenség nem volt szokványos. Egy csapat kiskamasz fiúból állt, akik azonnal tüzelni kezdtek ránk.

Láttam, hogy a többség teljesen megzavarodott. Képtelenek voltunk gyerekekre lőni, így fedezéket kerestünk. Vártuk, hogy vége legyen, de a puskatűz nem maradt abba. Ez volt a csel. Azok a gyerekek nem minket lőttek, hanem csak be akartak szorítani, de erre későn jöttünk rá.

– Hermione! – kiáltotta nem sokkal mellettem Harry, mikor meglátta, hogy néhány felnőtt tálib harcos elhurcolja a lányt.

A vörös hajú rögtön utánuk akarta vetni magát, de Harry visszahúzta, mert egyre több férfi özönlött a térre.

Végeláthatatlan tűzharc kezdődött. Most már azok a kis ördögfiókák is rendesen megtalálták a célt. Weasley teljesen bevadult, és ölni kezdte őket. Az egész addig fajult, míg már nekünk sem volt más választásunk, viszonoztuk a gyerekek által ránk zúdított golyózáport. Végeredmény: egy halom önnön vérébe fagyott gyerek, egy sem maradt életben. A férfiak közül sokan ugyanígy jártak. Végül az erősítés is megérkezett, így a mérleg nyelve a mi oldalunkra billent. Weasleyt alig lehetett visszatartani, a meghátráló helyiek után akarta vetni magát, hogy visszaszerezze elrabolt társát.

Az egésznek az eredménye rémálmok sora lett. Csak pár órákat tudtam aludni, teljesen kikészültem. Nem bírtam elviselni a fejemben támadó szörnyű képeket és szemrehányó hangokat, melyek nem csak éjszaka, de nappal is folyamatosan kísértettek. Harry próbált valamelyest lelket önteni belém, de nem segített. A végén már odáig jutottam, hogy véget akartam vetni a szenvedésemnek. Egyik nap lementem a Kabul-folyó partjára egy pisztoly társaságában, s arra készültem, hogy meghúzom a ravaszt, de az utolsó pillanatban Harry megakadályozott benne.

Elszedte a kezemből a fegyvert, és a karjába vett. Úgy ringatott, mint egy beteg kisgyereket szokás. Gyengéd szeretettel simogatta, csókolta le rólam a bánatot, míg nem újra hinni kezdtem a jövőben, de leginkább benne. Ő volt minden, ami számomra fontos volt, a többi dolog teljesen lényegtelen.

Rajtunk kívül senki sem szerzett tudomást arról, hogy mit készültem tenni magammal. Ez is a mi titkunk maradt, mint az egész kaotikus kapcsolatunk. A miénk volt, csak a miénk, s senki nem vehette el tőlünk az együtt töltött perceket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry **

Aggódtam Dracóért és Ronért is. Az eset óta mindketten teljesen magukba zuhantak, különböző okokból. Ron Hermione miatt volt teljesen oda, nem bírta elviselni, hogy elveszítse őt. Nem érdekelte az sem, hogy kit öl meg érte, de vissza akarta hozni. Teljesen agresszívvá vált, nem lehetett vele semmiről sem beszélgetni, mert szinte mindenre ugrott, bármit hoztam is fel. Teljesen becsavarodott, amin nem is csodálkoztam. Egy ilyen helyen előbb-utóbb mindenki eljut arra a pontra, amikor megkérdezi magától: _Mit keresek itt?_ Persze, senki nem válaszol a lélek eme kérdésére, mert csak te magad tudhatod a választ.

És ha Ron nem lett volna elég, akkor még ott volt Draco is. Teljesen megváltoztatta a piactéri tűzpárbaj. Nem aludt, nem is nagyon evett, csak lézengett össze-vissza. Körülbelül egy hét telt el, mikor hiába kerestem, nem találtam sehol. Megkérdeztem a barátait, akik azt mondták, hogy valószínűleg a folyóhoz ment. Rossz érzésem támadt, így gyorsan utána mentem. Mikor megláttam, tudtam, hogy nagy baj van. Mire odaértem hozzá, már a fejéhez szorított egy pisztolyt.

Letérdeltem mellé, és megfogtam az erősen remegő kezet. Nem sok ellenállást mutatott, mikor kivettem a kezéből a fegyvert. Kivettem a golyókat, s eltettem. Akkorra már egész testében remegett, s rázta a zokogás. A karomba vettem, ringattam, próbálva nyugalmat csepegtetni megtépázott valójába. Sokáig tartott, míg valamennyire megnyugodott, s képes volt bármilyen értelmes dologra.

– Hogy találtál meg? – A hangja remegett.

– Pansy mondta, hogy talán itt lehetsz. Szereted ezt a helyet?

– Aha. Valahogy megnyugszom tőle. Jó hely a halálra, nem?

– A halálra sosincs jó hely.

Erre nevetni kezdett, ami kissé hisztérikusra sikeredett.

– Harry, még mindig megvan az optimizmusod? Mi kéne ahhoz, hogy kiölje belőled?

– Talán, ha egyszer meghalok. De, az még odébb van. Menjünk vissza, mert a végén még keresni fognak.

– Rendben. – Felállt. – Ö... Kérhetek valamit?

– Persze.

– Megtennéd, hogy erről nem szólsz senkinek? Nem szeretném, ha apám megtudná.

– Senkinek nem mondom el.

Erre szavak helyett egy mély csókkal válaszolt. A kezeivel úgy kapaszkodott belém, mintha én jelenteném az utolsó reményét, és talán így is volt. Mikor szétváltunk, szemében a szokásos közömbösség honolt, amit minden külső szemlélőnek mutatott. Még a barátai sem láthatták az igazi, érzékeny Draco Malfoyt. Talán én voltam az egyetlen, s mindenáron meg akartam őrizni ezt a kiváltságos kincset, lelkének mások elől teljesen elzárt kulcsát.

* * *

Két nappal később éppen az étkezdében ültünk. Nem sok szó esett köztünk, mert egyikünknek sem volt olyan a hangulata, csendben adtunk jeleket egymásnak. Értettük egymást szavak nélkül is, annak ellenére, hogy csak pár hónapja ismertük egymást. Összecsiszolt bennünket a káosz és a félelem, mely mindannyiunkban ott lappangott, mióta idejöttünk. A fájdalom és a kétségbeesés földje volt ez.

Néma párbeszédünket a becsörtető Ron zavarta meg, a mostanában szokásos trágárságával tisztelve meg minket.

– Harry, mi a fenét töltöd ezzel a brit ficsúrral az idődet? A saját társaid már nem elég jók?

– Nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen csak beszélgetünk.

– Miről? Tudtommal ki nem állhatjátok egymást.

Barátom sajnos már megint nem látta a fától az erdőt, de most kivételesen nem bántam.

– Az utóbbi időben elviseljük egymást – szólalt meg Draco.

– Ó, csak... – Vörös hajú barátom szavait elvágta a berohanó Dean ordítása.

– Hermione van a tévében!

– Mi? – hördültünk fel egyszerre.

Thomas bekapcsolta a televíziót az Afghanistan National TV adására. A képen valóban Hermione tűnt fel. Haja csapzottan lógott a vállán, arcán üresség látszott, kezei hátul összekötözve. Sejtettem, mi fog történni, bár még reménykedtem, de nem maradt szemernyi sem. Hirtelen két férfi jelent meg a szék mellett, az egyiknél szablya volt. A másik odalépett, s hátra húzta tehetetlen barátnőm fejét. Az első férfi a magasba emelte a hatalmas pengét, s egy határozott mozdulattal lecsapott. A fej azonnal elvált a nyaktól, spriccelő vértócsát hagyva maga után.

Az eddig elnyomott érzelmeim elemi erővel törtek felszínre. Zokogni kezdtem, ott, mindenki előtt. Fájt minden levegővétel, minden mozdulat. Halványan hallottam Ron és Pansy szitkozódásait, de nem bírtam törődni vele, mert elragadott a kétségbeesés.

Akkor láttam utoljára Ront, legalábbis élve. Még aznap bement a városba, hogy bosszút álljon. Persze, azzal nem számolt, hogy az ártatlan nők és gyermekek hullája láttán az összes ember felbolydul. Így másnap már csak a felkoncolt maradványait találtuk meg, kiakasztva a város főterére. Őt nem tudtam megsiratni, nem úgy, mint előző nap Hermionét, képtelen voltam rá.

* * *

A dolgok ezután teljesen bedurvultak. Na, nem mintha eddig pihentető kirándulás lett volna, de mégis. A Ronnal történt incidens után nem igazán volt ildomos nekünk, katonáknak a városba menni, de nem is nagyon volt lehetőség rá, ugyanis a harcok a hegyekbe húzódtak, így folyamatosan sátrakban éjszakáztunk. Ez önmagában nem lett volna probléma, de az időjárás nem igazán járult hozzá a jó kedvemhez. Napok óta kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal esett az eső, ami elég ritka volt ezen a félsivatagi éghajlaton, de mi pont kifogtuk.

Éppen egy mélyedésben feküdtem, fegyveremet az egyik kezemben szorongatva, egy cigi a másikban. Persze az a fránya pöfékelő eszköz a nedvességtől semmire sem volt jó. A harcok éppen szüneteltek. Ennek egy oka lehetett, s mikor távcsővel kikémleltem a mélyedésből, rögtön biztossá is vált. Imádkoztak. Az egyik katona előtt le volt támasztva a fegyver, így teljesen úgy nézett ki, mintha Allah helyett ahhoz imádkozna. Talán úgy is volt.

Az egész csak pár percig tartott, utána újra indult a puskatűz. Azt hittem, soha sem lesz vége ennek a napnak. Csak sár, vér és robbanások mindenütt. Utáltam ezt az egészet, de nem nagyon volt választásom, hisz önként vállaltam ezt az egy évet. Valóságos evilági pokol, de én másztam bele, így egyem meg, amit főztem. Ezt ugyanis nem lehet teljesen a sorsra fogni. Nem volt kötelező idejönnöm, de most itt vagyok, s nem tehetek mást, minthogy küzdök és túlélek. Már szerencsére nem volt sok idő a szolgálati évből. Alig vártam, hogy vége legyen.

A csata hajnalig elhúzódott. Sokan meghaltak, s nem csak a mi oldalunkon. Nagyon aggódtam Dracóért, de csak néhányszor láttam, amikor néha fel-felbukkant harc közben. Féltem, hogy nem látom többet, de szerencsére nem így történt.

Kifürkészhetetlen arccal közeledett felém. Láttam, hogy ő is fáradt, csak úgy, mint én és mindenki más. Egyet akartam, ledőlni a sátramban, Dracóval a karomban, de még mindig nem volt vége. Az értünk jövő dzsip aknára futott, sok újabb hullát és sebesültet eredményezve. A legtöbb sérült menthetetlen volt, de mi próbáltuk bennük tartani a lelket.

Mire visszaértünk az ideiglenes táborba, teljesen kikészültünk. Éreztem, hogy nem bírom tovább, eddig tartott az összes ellenállásom az összeomlás ellen. Arra sem emlékszem, hogyan jutottam el a sátorig.

Arra eszméltem, hogy Draco lerángatja rólam a vértől és sártól mocskos, nedves ruhákat. Reszketve dőltem neki, amit egyrészt a hideg, másrészt a bennem dúló zűrzavar okozott. Átölelt és próbált megnyugtatni.

– Vége van. Most már nincs baj – suttogta, de nem volt túl meggyőző, mivel ő maga is legalább annyira rossz állapotban volt, mit én.

– El akarok menni innen. – Remegett a hangom.

– Tudom. Én is.

Végigsimított a meztelen mellkasomon. Ujjai elakadtak a dögcédulában. Idegesen lökte a hátamra. Megborzongtam, mikor a fém neki koccant. Az ügyes kezekhez hamarosan a nyelve is csatlakozott, kicsókolva a feszültséget minden porcikámból.

Ez felajzott, felébresztve az állatias ösztönöket. Az ágyul szolgáló matracra löktem, s vadul behatoltam a szájába. Hamar lekerültek róla a ruhák, s ő is segített leszedni rólam a maradékot. Életemben nem dugtam még így meg senkit. Kéjesen hörögve vonaglott alattam. Olyan hangokat csaltam ki belőle, mint eddig még soha. Egyszerre éreztem fájdalmat és gyönyört. Az egész kaotikus volt. Majd szétrobbantam az érzelmektől, de nem számított. Nem akartam gondolkodni, csak létezni, egyesülve vele. Aztán fordult a kocka, s ő is kielégítette saját vágyait.

A végén lihegve feküdtünk a kényelmetlen matracon, egymás karjaiban. Szívének lassan megnyugvó dobbanásaira aludtam el.

* * *

Már csak egy hét, és végleg letehetem a fegyvert. Megkönnyebbülés fogott el, mikor erre gondoltam, de ugyanakkor meg is rémített, hiszen, ha innen elmegyek, nem vár senki. A szüleim és a legjobb barátaim halottak, a többi családtagomat pedig nem ismertem. Draco... Nos, ő itt fog maradni még egy egész évet. Nem akartam tudomásul venni. Nem akartam itt hagyni. De mikor eldöntöttem, hogy kérvényt írok a szerződésem meghosszabbításáért, akkor egyszerűen kikapta a gondosan megírt dokumentumot a kezemből, s széttépte. Nem volt joga hozzá, de megtette. Egy nagy veszekedés és egy újabb kiadós dugás lett a vége, mígnem eldöntöttem, hogy bármi történjen is, várni fogok rá. Elhatároztam, hogy Angliába költözöm, mert Amerikához többé semmi sem kötött.

Három nappal az indulás előtt még egy bevetésre küldtek a városba. Elhaladtunk amellett a piac mellett, ahol pár hónapja Hermionét elrabolták. Összeszorult a szívem. Eszembe jutott minden vele együtt töltött perc, a közös tanulások és hülyülések. Éreztem, hogy újra könnyek szúrják a szemem, de nem mutathattam most gyengeséget, mert dolgunk volt. Dean, Seamus és Neville halkan beszélgettek mellettem.

Negyedóra múlva megálltunk, be kellett várnunk Dracóékat. Türelmetlenül gyújtottam rá egy cigire, s körbekémleltem. Semmi szokatlan nem látszódott. Aztán egyszerre történt minden. Már éppen megláttam, hogy Dracóék dzsipje közeledik, mikor hirtelen mozgolódás támadt, és a következő pillanatban robbanás hangja hallatszott. Melegség csapott a hátamba, s arrébb dobott a detonáció. Még utoljára társaim kiáltását hallottam, majd elsötétült a világ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco **

Abban a pillanatban értünk oda, mikor a pokolgép működésbe lépett. Harryék dzsipje égő fáklyaként világított az esti szürkületben, darabokra hullva. A benne ülőket szétdobta a detonáció, a négy test szanaszét repült. Gyorsan feléjük futottunk, hogy segítsünk, de abban sem voltunk biztosak, hogy egyáltalán még van kinek. Láttam, hogy a csapatunk felcsere, Blaise elrohant mellettem. Megszaporáztam a lépteimet, de mintha egy örökkévalóság választott volna el tőle, nem akarva, hogy segítsek rajta.

Mikor már majdnem ott voltunk, a szemközti épületet egy újabb robbanás rázta meg. Abban a pillanatban, mintha minden hangot elvágtak volna. Láttam, hogy Nottnak mozog a szája, s mondd valamit, de nem hallottam a szavakat. A dobhártyámat szétcseszte a robbanás. Zambini és Monstro éppen az épület mellett futottak el, így őket telibe kapták a lángok. Feléjük akartam menni, de egy erős kéz visszatartott, így visszazuhantam a földre, ahová az előbb a robbanás ereje taszított. Pansy határozott marka volt. Megrázta a vállamat, s mondott is valamit, de nem jutott el hozzám. Próbált felrángatni a földről, de nem igazán ment neki.

Hirtelen megszakította a mozdulatsort, majd éberen körbekémlelt. A szeme villanásából láttam, hogy ismét baj közeleg. Az oldalán lévő pisztolytáskából előkapta két fegyverét, s az egyik romos házból előugró férfiak felé lőtt velük, akik szintén azonnal tüzet nyitottak ránk. Ahogy meg tudtam ítélni, tízen voltunk harminc ellenében. A szokásos szép arány. Láttam, hogy Nott közben erősítést hív, bár nem volt sok értelme, mert mire ideérnek, akkorra szarrá lőnek minket.

Gúnyos vigyorba húzódott a szám. Somolyogtam a halálon, s nem mozdultam. Talán enyhe sokkot is kaphattam, mert nem is nagyon bírtam. Siralmas volt a helyzet, de én viccesnek találtam. A lövöldözés közben tovább folytatódott, de csak a vörös felvillanásokból érzékeltem, a jól ismert ropogó hangot nem hallottam, s ez még jobban emelte a helyzet komikumát. Ott kuporogtam a földön, s rázni kezdett a hisztérikus nevetés. Az idegeim, úgy látszik, végleg felmondták a szolgálatot.

Hirtelen nem éreztem mást, csak megkönnyebbülést. Végre vége lesz a rémálomnak, amibe az apám taszított bele, bár nem hibáztathatom. Nem tiltakoztam eléggé. Sőt, még örültem is annak, hogy végre nem lenézés és undor van a tekintetében, mikor rám néz, hanem elismerés, bár a szívem mélyén tudtam, hogy az egész hazugság, de abban a pillanatban nem számított. Hagytam magam, mint mindig.

Most az én arcom húzódott undorba nevetés közben, mert azt rendületlenül folytattam, képtelenül bármilyen értelmes megnyilvánulásra. Olyan fajta öröm áradt szét bennem, amit az őrültek érezhetnek, s talán az is voltam.

A következő pillanatban két istenes pofon csattant az arcomon. Már megint Pansy volt az. Vonszolni kezdett a kocsi felé, miközben a másik kezében folyamatosan dolgozott a fegyver. Mellettünk már csak négyen futottak, a többiek valószínűleg elestek. Ők már jó helyen vannak. De nemsokára mi is követjük őket.

Újra elkapott a nevetés, de most más is vegyült bele. Szaggatni kezdett belülről. Éreztem, hogy meleg nedvesség folyik le az arcomon, s a rekeszizmom fájt. Szinte szétrepedt az egyszerre rám törő kaotikus érzelmektől. Égetett. Alig kaptam levegőt. Teljesen kész voltam.

Hirtelen nekicsapódtam valami fémes dolognak, valószínűleg a kocsi lehetett, de már azt sem fogtam fel, hogy hol vagyok és miért. Halványan érzékeltem, hogy valaki még lök egyet rajtam, majd teljesen kiesett minden. Magam elé meredve ültem a földön. Akkorra már sötét volt, csak az utcai lámpák világítottak valamelyest, így szinte semmit sem lehetett látni, de én már nem is nagyon akartam. Csak kuporogtam ott, mint egy ijedt kisállat. Kábaság lett úrrá rajtam, már nem nagyon számított semmi. A gondolatok lassan teljesen kiszivárogtak a fejemből, mint egy kilyukadt lufiból a levegő. Mintha egy felsőbb erő hívta volna őket magához, mert a gazdájuknak már nem volt rájuk szüksége. Teljesen üresnek éreztem magam, semmi nem maradt bennem, csak az egyre tompábbá váló érzelmek. Így lassan azok is elhalványultak, mígnem már nem voltam más, csak egy kiürült, megtépázott test, gondolatok és érzelmek nélkül. Vége volt, meghaltam, mert bármi történjen is ezután, már soha nem éledek fel. Legalábbis lelkileg. A fizikai elmúlás, az más lapra tartozik, s igazi megváltásként érne, ha végre elérne. De, sajnos, még nem jött el az idő, hogy a kaszás felkérjen a végső táncra.

Ismét felrántottak. Az érintés olyan hirtelen jött, hogy megrázkódtam az erősen tartó kezek között. Megpróbáltam kirángatni magam a szorításból, de nem ment. Hátra kaptam a fejem, és a lámpafényben megláttam Pansy érzelemmentes arcát. Most már azt is felfogtam, hogy hárman maradtunk. Nott próbálta fedezni a menekülésünket, de nem sokáig tudott kitartani. A következő pillanatban szétlőtt mellkassal zuhant a földre. Pansy még betaszított két, egymáshoz közel lévő ház fala közé, majd őt is elérték a golyók. Az utolsó, amit láttam, mielőtt minden elsötétült, az egy kimeredt barna szempár volt, melyet aranyra festett az odavilágító lámpafény.

* * *

Két nappal később tértem újra magamhoz. Először csak tompa hangok jutottak el hozzám, majd a világ kezdett egyre nyüzsgőbbé válni körülöttem. Nem nagyon fogtam fel, hogy hol vagyok, de nem is igazán érdekelt. Még vártam pár percet, hogy kinyissam a szemem. Amit először megláttam, az egy közeledő fehér folt volt. Egy nővér volt az.

– Csakhogy végre felébredt, Mr. Malfoy! Már kezdtünk aggódni önért.

Jéghideg tekintettel néztem a mosolygó nőre. Valahogy nem igazán tudtam átérezni az örömét. De valószínűleg az idegállapotomnak tudhatta be a gesztust, mert tovább csacsogott, feltehetőleg azért, hogy javítson a kedélyemen. Minél tovább beszélt, annál jobban éreztem, hogy szakadni fog a vékony cérna, amely a bennem lévő kábultság és az állatias düh között húzódik. Végül már nem bírtam tovább, és ráüvöltöttem.

– Takarodjon innen!

A hangom rekedt volt, de elég ridegen csengett ahhoz, hogy a hirtelen kitörésemtől a nő ugorjon egyet.

– De, Mr. Malfoy, kérem! Csak segíteni akarok magának.

– Akkor hagyjon békén. Azzal segíthet – vágtam oda.

– Ebből elég, fiam!

Az apám volt az. iKi lehetett volna más?/i A hangja hidegen csengett, mint mindig, ha hozzám beszélt. Gyengének és hasznavehetetlennek tartott, még annak ellenére is, hogy megtettem bármit, amit kért, hogy végre elismerjen. De persze ez is pillanatnyi volt, egy színjáték, hogy még nagyobb legyen a befolyása rajtam. Most is gúnyosan méregetett. Láttam rajta, hogy azon gondolkodik, milyen fájó dolgot mondhatna, s azt is érzékeltem, melyik az a pillanat, mikor felvillan a fejében a legbántóbb gondolat.

– Délutánig kapsz haladékot. Kettőkor várlak a hullaházban, hogy azonosítsd a bajtársaidat. Aztán el kell mondanod, mi történt pontosan, mivel te vagy az egyetlen túlélő. Hm... Illetve, nem – villantotta rám mind a harminckettőt, kiélvezve a diadalát. – A jenki barátodat sikerült összekaparni. Hogy is hívják? Valami Potter... De ez mindegy. Akkor, kettőkor. Ne késs! – Végén a hangja halk sziszegéssé halkult, irritálva a még mindig érzékeny fülemet.

Megeresztett felém még egy gúnyos grimaszt, majd elfordult tőlem, és elhagyta a kórtermet.

_Harry él? _Ez volt az egyetlen számomra lényeges apám szavaiból. Újra fájdalom kezdett emészteni, összeszorult a szívem. Felrémlettek a repülő testek, láttam a vérbefagyott Harry képét, s tudtam, hogy képtelenség, hogy túlélje. Nem akartam tudni, mi van vele, mert féltem attól, mit találok, de ugyanakkor sóvárogtam is azért, hogy láthassam. Megszólítottam hát az egyik ágyam mellett elhaladó nővért, aki éppen gyógyszert vitt egy másik betegnek.

– Elnézést!

– Igen?

– Meg tudná mondani, hogy hol fekszik az az amerikai katona, akit velem együtt hoztak be? – kérdeztem, miközben felkászálódtam az ágyból.

– Miután végeztem, odakísérem. Addig öltözzön át. Az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényben talál ruhákat – közölte kimérten.

Biccentettem, majd a pizsamámat a ruhákra cseréltem, s visszaültem az ágy szélére.

Arra eszméltem, hogy valaki megkocogtatja a vállamat.

– Indulhatunk – szólt a nővér.

Tétován álltam fel, s követtem a folyosóra. Úgy tíz perc múlva elértük a kórház súlyos betegeknek, más szóval a haldoklóknak fenntartott részlegét. Szótlanul vezetett a terem egyik ágyához, majd magamra hagyott.

Hosszú percekig csak meredtem az előttem fekvő alakra, s nem tudtam sem megmozdulni, sem szólni. Harry szinte feismerhetetlen volt. Mindenhol kötések borították, s csövek álltak ki belőle. Csupán egy magatehetetlen roncs volt, semmi több. Megremegtem, s a lábaim összecsuklottak. Összeroskadtam az ágy mellett. Zűrzavaros gondolatok kóvályogtak a fejemben, úgy zsongtak, mint egy méhkaptár. Mindenem lezsibbadt. Nem lehetett igaz. Sokkal jobb lett volna, ha abban a tudatban hagynak, hogy halott, de az a zsarnok nem tudta kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy még egyet döfjön belém. Rázott a néma zokogás. Magamat szorosan átölelve dülöngéltem a padlón, s nem értettem, miért.

– Miért pont azt az egy embert vetted el tőlem, aki értelmet tudott adni az életemnek? Aki úgy szeretett, ahogy vagyok! Hm? Miért? Annyi mindenkit tönkre tehettél volna, de miért pont őt? – üvöltöttem hirtelen, de csak a vegetáló emberi roncsok hallották.

Nehezen állásba küzdöttem magam, s leültem az ágy szélére. Gyengéden a két kezembe fogtam az egyik bekötött kezet, s megszorítottam. Tudtam, hogy nem sokat számít az egész, de engem valamelyest megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy megérinthetem. Lehajoltam és megcsókoltam a sebek által elcsúfított, valaha számomra oly gyönyörű arcot, majd csak ültem ott a kezét szorongatva, s belemerültem a gondolataimba.

Talán egy óra is eltelhetett, mikor egy orvos jött oda hozzánk, hogy ellenőrizze Harry állapotát. Közben megtudtam, hogy súlyos gerincsérülése van, ami miatt kómában van.

– És van remény rá, hogy valaha felébred? – csúszott ki a kérdés a számon.

Hangomban szánalmas módon reménykedés hallatszott.

– Hát, nézze – tekintett rám részvétteljesen –, még ha magához tér is, akkor is nyaktól lefelé béna marad. Jelenleg nincs esély rá, hogy valaha is lábra áll. Sajnálom. – Megszorította a vállamat, majd újra egyedül maradtam a sok vegetáló beteggel.

Legközelebb egy nővér jött be a szobába, s kísért el az étkezdébe, hogy egyek valamit, bár nem járt túl nagy sikerrel, mert nem tudtam enni. Ezután visszakísért a saját kórtermembe, s magamra hagyott. Nem akartam gondolkodni, de legfőképpen élni, viszont az a makacs szívem tovább dübörgött megállíthatatlanul.

* * *

Két óra előtt tíz perccel már a halottasház épülete előtt álltam. Nem kellett sokat mennem, hogy oda érjek, mert praktikus okokból annak idején a kórház mellett húzták fel az épületet. Hamarosan megérkezett apám is Perselus Pitonnal, az amerikaiak parancsnokával együtt. Ugyanazzal a szúrós és lesajnáló tekintettel néztek rám.

– Induljunk! – vetette oda apám hidegen, mert még mindig egyhelyben álltam.

Valahogy nem akaródzott látni a bajtársaim holttestét, de nem volt mit tenni. Szótlanul mentem oda hozzájuk, s lassan elindultunk. Az egyik alkalmazott végigvezetett az egyik folyosón, majd megállt egy fehér ajtó előtt. Mikor beléptünk, rögtön megláttam a letakart testeket. Nem akartam tovább menni az ajtóból. Legszívesebben elrohantam volna. Szememet szúrni kezdték a könnyek.

– Jöjjön! – szólt rám a férfi, s sorban odavezetett a letakart testekhez.

Mikor felemelte az elsőt, azonnal elkaptam a fejem, s megremegtem a látványtól.

– Felismeri? – jött a kérdés közömbös hangon.

_Már hogyne ismerném föl, te barom! _Üvöltöttem magamban, de hangosan csak ennyit mondtam.

– Igen. Ő a csapat felcsere, Blaise Zambini.

Végre visszakerült a lepel az összeégett testre. A többi testnél már nem volt ilyen problémám. Egész jól bírtam, egészen az utolsóig. Mikor Pansy Parkisont megláttam, újra elszakadt a cérna. Lehajoltam, és a karomba vettem. Újra elővett a zokogás. Csak fogtam, és ringattam. Az sem érdekelt, hogy apám látja, már semmi nem számított. Végül ki akarták venni a kezemből, de én makacsul szorítottam, mintha bármin is változtatna. Csak akkor engedtem el, mikor karom elernyedt a belém nyomott nyugtatótól. Még érzékeltem, hogy apám gúnyos megjegyzéseket tesz, majd ismét elvesztettem az eszméletemet.

* * *

Hetekkel később Harry állapota valamelyest stabilizálódott, így haza lehetett szállítani. Mivel egyébként is az Egyesült Királyságba készült, így megkaptam az engedélyt, hogy Londonba vigyem. Az orvos az idegállapotom miatt javasolta a leszerelésemet, amit apám egy lefitymáló mosollyal fogadott el, megjegyezve, hogy fabatkát sem érek. Már nem tudott bántani a szavaival. Többé nem volt hatalma fölöttem, s ezt meg is mondtam neki, aminek a hozománya egy kiadós veszekedés lett. A minden hevességtől ódzkodó Lucius Malfoyt sikerült kirángatnom az érzelemmentesség álarcából. Először és utoljára legyőztem, de nem igazán volt örömöm benne.

Másnap indult a repülő, ami hazavitt minket. Egész úton a kezét szorongattam, hátha csoda történik, de természetesen, hiába áhítoztam erre. Csak feküdt ott, mint egy darab, öreg fa, ami megadta magát az idő súlyának, és kidőlt. A mellkasára hajtottam a fejem, hogy meghallgassam azt a makacs szívét, mely az egyetlen bizonyíték volt arra, hogy még él, s talán van remény. De rögtön elhessegettem a gondolatot, mert az nem lenne élet, ami ébren várná, s azt kívántam, bárcsak meghalt volna.

A megérkezésünk után még hónapok teltek el, s az állapota még mindig nem változott. Szinte a kórházban éltem, és csak akkor mozdultam el mellőle, ha anyámnak sikerült rávennie, hogy mozduljak ki egy kicsit.

Éppen az egyik ilyen alkalom után jöttem vissza, mikor kinyitotta a szemét. Megdermedtem, mikor megláttam a ködös, zöld szemeket, melyek próbáltak valamit felfogni a körülöttük lévő világból.

– Szia – suttogtam halkan, odalépve az ágyhoz.

Az íriszek rám fókuszáltak. A köd helyét felismerés vette át, s az öröm csillogása. Könnyezve roskadtam le az ágy szélére, s csak néztem rá, képtelenül arra, hogy bármit is mondjak.

Négy hónap múlva már felépült annyira, hogy tolószékben üljön, így az otthoni ápolás mellett döntöttünk. Vettem egy kisebb házat London egyik kevésbé zsúfolt részén, és hazavittem. Felfogadtam egy nővért, aki segített nekünk, így elkezdődött az új, közös életünk. Volt néhány jó pillanatunk, de az időt leginkább kisebb vitákkal és csipkelődéssel töltöttük. Képtelen volt elviselni a magatehetetlenséget, de ugyanakkor élni is akart. Én nem bírtam volna, de ő mindig is erősebb volt. Lelket öntött belém, mikor már nem bírtam tovább. Igaz, egyetlen eszköze a szavak voltak, de ez felért bármilyen simogatással. Napról napra egyre jobban szerettem, s elhittem, hogy még sokáig itt lehet velem. De a sorsnak más tervei voltak. Két év adatott meg nekünk nyugalomban, kisebb betegségekkel, de, mint az ilyen súlyos sérülteknél előbb-utóbb várható, a szervezete végül megadta magát.

Épp vacsoráztunk, mikor fuldokolni kezdett. Lélegeztető gépre került, s már soha többé nem került le róla. A nővér kórházba akarta vitetni, de ellenkeztem. Végül nem erősködött tovább. Minden nap benézett, s jelezte nemtetszését, de nem törődtünk vele.

Még mindig küzdött. Láttam a szemében, hogy még nem adta fel, de én már éreztem, hogy csak idő kérdése, és örökre vége lesz mindkettőnknek. Nem tudtam elképzelni az életet nélküle. Sorsunk már akkor megpecsételődött, mikor megakadályozta, hogy a fejembe röpítsem a golyót, mert hitte, hogy minden megváltozhat. De nem így történt.

Egyik este valamiért magamhoz vettem azt a bizonyos pisztolyt, amit azóta is őriztem. Mintha éreztem volna, hogy mi következik. Mikor bementem Harryhez, tudtam, hogy valami baj van. Szemében a szokásos bizakodó csillogás helyett mély félelem ült.

– Mi baj? – kérdeztem meg, bár tudtam, hogy képtelen válaszolni rá.

Láttam, hogy mondani akar valamit, így egy pillanatra megszakítottam a gégéjébe épített lélegeztető működését, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

– Kér...lek... – Hangja könyörgő suttogással volt teli.

Szemeim tágra nyíltak, mikor felfogtam, hogy mire kért.

– Biztos? – kérdeztem a hirtelen rám törő érzelmektől rekedten.

A szeme szinte könyörgött.

Remegő kézzel megfogtam a csövet, és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántottam. Azonnal köhögni kezdett, s próbált levegőt venni, de sehogyan sem ment. Végül szemei lecsukódtak, s nem nyíltak ki többet.

Előhúztam a fegyvert az övemből. Most már nem volt senki, aki megakadályozza, hogy leszámoljak haszontalan önmagammal. Lassan a halántékomhoz emeltem, majd meghúztam a ravaszt. A golyó égető fájdalommal hatolt agyamba, de én csak megkönnyebbülést éreztem. Még utoljára érzékeltem, hogy léptek közelednek, majd a világ elsötétült. Örökre.

_**Vége **_


End file.
